Moving Past Death
by ScaryPoppins
Summary: After the death of Sirius, who was like a father to Hermione, she is heartbroken. Who will be there to help pick up the pieces and put her back together as she grieves the loss of Sirius and goes on to fight the war. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Moving Past Death**

**Chapter One:**

**Scolding the Professor**

There were several words that could describe Hermione Jane Granger; know-it-all, bookworm, Gryffindor Princess and a member of the golden trio. These words where only just a few adjectives that described her. But there were two words that one would have never guess to described how Miss Granger was feeling right at this moment, a heartbroken mess.

Two weeks ago Hermione and her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, along with other members of Dumbledore's Army had rushed in to the Ministry of Magic and had taken on several of Voldemort's inner circle of Death Eaters. They had all survived thankfully to few members of Order showing up. Well most of them survived, Hermione should say, they did lose one important person, Sirius Black. He was lost in the veil, assumed dead and that thought alone nearly killed Hermione. Today, a week after all the students of Hogwarts were sent home for their summer holidays, they were to gather at 12 Grimmauld Place for a memorial and the reading of Sirius last will and testament.

She had gotten to 12 Grimmauld Place only moments before Ron and Harry, accompanied by Nymphadora Tonks. She was greeted with hugs from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and of course by both the Weasley twins. She got nods of acknowledgment from Severus Snape and Remus Lupin and she had also got encouraging smiles from both the Headmaster and Professor Mcgonagall. After all the greetings were made and she had talked to Ron and Harry for a few minutes, she made a dash for the library where she could be alone. She couldn't stand to be around so many people, people who claimed to know her when in reality they knew nothing about her. The only person who ever knew or understood her was now dead. Sirius Black was so much more than just her best friends godfather or a friend to her. He was in the two years that they had known each other a father figure to her. He was one of the most important people in her life but now he was gone.

She made sure to close and lock the door before she let the first tears of the day fall from her eyes. Her back fell against the dark oak wood of the door as she slid down to the cold floor, her legs not able to support her anymore. It hurt so much knowing that she would never be able to just simply owl him with her problems, expecting a rather quick response back from him in the next hours or the harder fact knowing that she would never be able to see that mischievous twinkle in his eyes that always seemed to linger. She brought her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs tightly.

"Why did we have to be so stupid to actually go to Ministry with out telling the Order?" Hermione sobbed out loud to herself. "I'm sorry, so sorry Sirius. I should have convinced them-" Her sentence fell short with her echoing another sob.

For ten minutes Hermione continually cried with out stop, for those ten minutes was the only time she was going to allow herself to cry, at least till she found another spare moment to herself later in the evening. She would not allow herself to cry in front of the others, she wouldn't allow herself that luxury; she had to think of Harry and had to be strong for the others. After those ten minutes were up she took several deep breaths, stood up, straightened her clothing and then stepped out to the bathroom to rid her face of the tears. By the time she walked into the kitchen she was calm, well on the outside at least.

The dinner was quiet, rarely anyone talked and if they did it was only the good memories of Sirius. It was a day dedicated to him after all. After dinner she walked into the drawing room with Harry and Ron where Dumbledore was going to read Sirius' Will. The only people allowed there were the Headmaster, Professors' Snape and Mcgonagall, Remus, Harry, Ron, and herself. If Harry hadn't asked for both Ron and Hermione to join him, they would not have been permitted into the reading.

"Everyone sit and we will start." Dumbledore said grabbing the attention of everyone.

Ron, Harry and Hermione sat on one of the couches with Harry in-between Ron and herself. She slipped her hand in with Harry's hand to comfort him. He smiled over at her for a seconded before focusing on the Headmaster once again.

"I, Sirius Black, declare this as my last Will and Testament. To my long time friend, Remus Lupin I leave half of everything in the Black Family Vault. The other half is to be transferred to my godson, Harry Potter, along with several items in my own privet vault relating to His parents. To," Dumbledore paused and looked at Hermione. Her heart stopped, he wouldn't put her in the Will, and he knew she didn't want any attention from this group of people.

"Hermione Granger," Dumbledore back down at the paper. She wasn't surprised that he was not shocked; he must have read the Will before today. "I leave to her everything left in my privet vault and a personal vault that I had put in her name for her schooling. Also I leave 12 Grimmauld Place to Hermione, with one request, she allows 12 Grimmauld Place to be used as the Orders Headquarters. These are my last wishes. Signed Sirius Black." The headmaster said still a small frown shown in his face. The room fell into a silence as everyone took in the information just given to them.

After a few moments Hermione broke the silence that had fell across the room. "Are you sure he left those things to me," Her voice trembling. I would have thought he'd have left it all to Harry." She looked down to hands and started to knot them together.

"We did as well Ms. Granger, but apparently Black was very _fond _of you." Professor Snape said emphasizing the word fond.

"Ms. Granger you're going to have to explain your relationship with Sirius." Professor Mcgonagall said after shooting Snape a glare.

"What do you mean explaining our relationship. Sirius was my friend just like everyone else," Hermione said coldly to the three Professors sitting in front of her. She looked over to her two best friends; they were looking at her like she was Fluffy the three-headed dog.

"What she mean is, did you and Black have a sexual relationship." Snape spat those last two words. He turned to the Headmaster. "I always knew Black was loose with his morals but really Albus she's just a girl."

"Sirius Black was a better man than most people I deal with everyday, Professor." She shook her head, enraged. "You have absolutely no right to talk about him like that! You should all remember that, that poor man just died two weeks ago and deserves respect." She finally stood up her shaking with anger.

"We did not, as Professor Snape put it, have a 'sexual relationship', he and I were close friends and that is it. For why he left me this house and the two vaults I have no clue, but you have no right to disrespect his memory!" Hermione's voice as she was ranting had gotten louder and the other occupants of the house soon began to gather at the doorway, but Hermione was oblivious to this fact. She continued to scold her own Professor.

"This man 'with loose morals' was sent to Azkaban for twelve years for a crime he didn't commit. He should have everyone's respect for remaining as sane as he did, unlike curtain Death Eaters. Or maybe you should respect his memory because he actually had good morals unlike his family."

Hermione turned towards Snape. "But no you can't respect him because of a stupid childhood rivalry that you still can't get over, that's bloody petty. Sirius was an amazing man and should be remembered that way. Not with lies that you choose to believe that are absolute non-sense. Really," She scoffed at him, "You should be ashamed of yourself." With that she stormed out of the room pushing passed the audience that had gathered.

**A/N:**

Thanks for reading! First Harry Potter fan fiction I've ever written. Got the idea one day and it wouldn't leave me alone so I had to expand of course. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey just a quick note I just want to thank **Dramione-Fan 17 **for being my very first reviewer. Yay and also to every one else that reviewed and alerted this story you are amazing.

**Moving Past Death**

**Chapter 2: Her Parents Sins**

The drawing room was in a shocked silence after the departure of Hermione. No one in that room, including Harry and Ron, had ever seen her that angry before. It seemed to them that she had snapped in mere minutes. The members of the Order where stunned that anyone could talk like that to their most feared spy, especially not the know-it-all, goody two shoe's Hermione Granger.

"What was that?" Asked the timid voice of Ginny Weasley.

"Yes, what happen to upset the poor girl?" Her mother asked next.

Severus Snape turned towards the group gathered by the doorway, a sneer upon his face. "That Molly was Ms. Granger defending her lover. We just found out that Black left her this house. It seems Granger and Black were very intimate, he even left her a privet account for herself."

"But-but" Molly stuttered. "She's just sixteen. And he was thirty-six, its absurd. She would never do such a thing like that, especially with Sirius."

"Then why would he leave her this house, his ancestral home instead of give it to potter, his godson. Molly face it they where having relations."

Molly sank to the coach her husband supporting her as they worried about Hermione, the girl that had seemed like a second daughter to them.

"Severus, do not speak of things you do not know." The Headmaster said still looking a bit taken back himself. He held three letters in his hands. "Harry and Ron would you mine giving this letter to Ms. Granger. It was attached to the will. Yours is here to Harry." Albus Dumbledore said giving the two letters to the boy in front of him. "I believe she's in the library." He said nodding to the doorway.

Just as the Headmaster had said, Hermione had made her way to the library with tears falling from her eyes. The nerve of that man to believe she and Sirius were together. The thought was disgusting, she didn't care that they did not share the same blood he was her father. Sirius was there for her when everyone else had left her. He was her savor but of course no-one knew that except for herself and of course his distant cousin.

The people in this house wouldn't understand, understand the fear she had of returning home every holiday and summer vacation. Terrified she wouldn't be returning to her friends at the end of the holidays.

Her father, the sweet and caring man that she had looked up to growing up was now a cold and sadistic man. He was someone she now hated with a passion. Over the Christmas holidays he head saved her from a situation, she thought she would die from. She still was suffering from what her father had done, and she wondered if she could ever get over it.

She sobered after her crying jag and went over to the desk and got out a piece of parchment, quill and fresh ink. She penned a quick letter to Sirius cousin. He had been a great support for the last two weeks.

_I made it to the house. Not doing so great. Can we meet at our place? It will be quick maybe an hour. If you don't show its okay I understand. Nine tonight if you can get away._

_Love,_

_H._

No sooner did she send the owl off did she hear a knock at the door. She groaned closing the window and quickly unlocked the door. She nearly winced when she saw the two boy who stood before her at the doorway.

"Harry, Ron what can I do for you?" She asked in what she hoped was a pleasant tone. She didn't pull it off well. They stepped in to the room and closed the door behind them.

"We wanted to talk." Said Harry. He gave her a small encouraging smile. "He left us both letters attached to the Will." He outstretched his hand and she made a grabbed for the letter but Ron took it before she could.

"So eager to read his last words to you. Eager to hear what your lover wrote." Ron spat out at her.

"Ron." She warned her voice growing icy. Hermione didn't want to deal with his bullshit, not after the day she had.

"What upset that you cant whore yourself out to men twenty years older to you. Oh don't worry their still Snape and Remus. If you ever feel lonely in your dead lovers bed." He hissed in her face.

She couldn't handle it any longer, not when one of her friends stood in front of her, accusing her of such sinful deeds. After all the stress of the last few weeks she snapped and ended up punched him square in the noise. She cringed when she heard the crack that his noise head admitted and blood started to gush out of his noise. Harry and Ron looked at her in shock and horror.

Her face was set in stone showing no emotion and when she spoke her voice was as chilly as ice. "Don't you ever call me a whore Ronald Weasley! Don't ever insinuate that I slept with Sirius or anyone for that matter. The next time that you do, you'll not only have a broken noise. Do you understand Ronald?" Her voice was deathly quiet and sent shivers up both their spins. "I will be taking that." She said snatching the letter back and moved to leave.

Harry blocked her way, "Where are you going?"

"First I'm going to inform someone of that idiots broken noise. Then I'm getting as far away from this house as I can for the night." She said pushing him out of the way.

"Where would you go?" He called out after her.

"That none of your Business Harry."

The few people that had stayed were all gathered in the kitchen, she stood in the door way looking in. Molly and Arthur were bringing teacups over the table were the headmaster sat with Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Snape and Remus. They all looked quite trouble. She guessed they were all thinking about what had happened in the drawing room not even an hour ago. Hermione cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Your son has a broken noise," She informed Molly coldly. "He should be in the library." Molly rushed out of the kitchen.

"Ms. Granger how did Mr. Weasley manage to get a broken noise?" Professor Snape asked.

"I punched him." She said shrugging. She didn't feel the need to explain herself; even with all the questioning glance they were giving her. She sat down next to the Headmaster and poured herself a cup of tea waiting for Molly and the two boys. There was a tapping at the kitchen window. Hermione knew it was for her and waited for Remus opened the window. A dark brown owl flew straight to her. She petted the owl while she retrieved the parchment from his leg.

_H,_

_Our place at nine, I'll be there._

_D._

The owl wooed when it saw she was done and pecked at her hand. "You don't need a reply." She said walking it over to the open window. It flew back out.

"Thank you for the tea. I have to be going." She said nodding to the few Order members that were staring at her.

"Do you really think it is wise to leave on your own dear?" Molly questioned, returning with Ron and Harry behind her.

"I'll be fine. I'll be meeting someone there. So I wont be alone Mrs. Weasley don't worry I'll return here by ten thirty."

"You should bring one of us with you, Hermione. I'll go if you want." Remus said.

She shook her head, this wouldn't do. No one could come along or else he would disappear. Dammit.

"Thank you for the offer but I really must decline. I would like to be alone for a while after all of the things said about me tonight. I wish to go alone." She said the final words will a steel voice so no one would argue with her.

Hermione took her time walking. It was 8:30 and she knew he wouldn't show up till exactly 9 O'clock. She had walked a few streets down from headquarters before she had made it to the small town. She stopped in front of her destination and took a quick look around the street. She had a bad feeling in her stomach but had no clue why. She ignored that feeling and stepped in to the family own dinner dubbed 'Maggie's Joint' and took a deep calming breath before sitting down at a booth.

Maggie's Joint was the local dinner that Sirius had taken Hermione to every Friday night in the summer holiday, normally at 2 in the morning when the rest of the house was safe in there beds. It started as just the two of them the summer before fourth year. The fallowing year his distant cousin started to join them, at Hermione invitation. She knew it was his only time truly out of that prison he called a house. They would have dinner or desert and talk about her schooling or his Order assignments. It was a way for them both to unwind.

She had gotten a booth by the window and waited for Draco sipping on a coke. Her fingers running over the letter Harry had given her.

When she saw his platinum blond hair slicked back and his icy gray eyes walking towards her, she was out of her seat and rushing to tackling him in a hug.

"Well its good to see you to, Love." He said pressing a kiss to her forehead. "How about we go to the table people are staring." She nodded but didn't let go. She needed his comfort, know with Sirius gone he was the only one she could turn to. He walked them back and sat them both on the same side of the booth seat. "What's wrong, Love?"

"Draco this day has been hell on earth for me. They called me a whore, claiming I slept with Sirius." She said her head on his chest. " He left me the house and his vault but they should know me better than that." She took a shaky breath. "I broke Ron's noise for calling me a whore and I snapped at Snape for saying Sirius had loose morals." She let out a small laugh. "It's been a bad bloody day."

"Its okay you aren't the only one to have a bad day, love" He said signaling the waitress over to them.

"What will y'all have?" A woman about thirty said her pen and pad out in her hand.

"I'll have a chocolate Milkshake and she'll have a large brownie with a scoop of vanilla, right love?" Hermione nodded. The waitress hurried off to the kitchens.

"What happen to cause your bad day?"

"Well go to the park to talk alright." She nodded again. The way his jaw tensed it either had to do with his father or Voldemort.

"Okay." She smiled sadly at him. "I got a letter from Sirius, well it was in his Will. Harry, the Headmaster and Remus also got one. I didn't get to read it yet. Can I read it while you're here? It might be the only way I don't completely break down." She said getting the letter from her pocket.

"Of course love. He wouldn't want you by yourself anyway." he placed another soft kiss to her hair. "When ever your ready."

She took a deep breath before opening the letter. She started to read it.

_My Hermione,_

_If you are reading this then I have gone to go frolic with James in the great beyond. I do wish that I were there with you, my dear. I know my death will be hard on you, but don't let this close you off from the world. You have a terrific heart on you and I know you can help save this world from that prick of a Dark Lord. Please don't hide from anyone that tries to help you._

_I have left you my vault and the house to get away from those horrid people that call themselves your parents. Do not go back to them, I beg of you._

_I have also written a letter to Harry, the Headmaster, and Remus. In the Headmaster and Remus' letters I have told them of our close relationship. I hope the Order won't be to hard on you. I have give instructions to the Headmaster to induct you into the Order and that you will be bringing someone that needs his protection._

_Please take Draco to the Order whenever you both feel it is the right time. I know he has been holding out to get information on the Death Eaters but it is to risk. Save him from his father and the destiny Lucius has planed for him._

_I will always be looking after you. Do not forget that. I love you so much. Please take care of yourself._

_Love,_

_Sirius Black_

"He wanted me to move into the summer place." she said shocked. "He had everything set up for when I would need him. I just-its to much."

"He cared for you. You were a part of his family just like you are a part of mine." Draco said taking her hands. "When he told me what had happen over Christmas break. You have no clue how defeated he looked. He thought he failed you by sending you back there. Even though he had no control over it. Before you had told me you where moving to the house, I was trying to figure out a way to get you away from your parents too." He smiled cupping her cheek. "I never went to see you that depressed, that broken again." She nodded and leaned in to his hand.

"Thanks." She smiled up to him. "It look likes some one already ate my brownie." She said looking from the crumb filled plate to Draco playfully glaring.

"Sorry. I was hungry. I'll get you another one." He said blushing a little.

She shook her head. "Its fine. I'll wait outside while you pay the bill. We are going to talk about what's bothering you, correct?"

"Yeah. Yeah." He shooed her off getting up to go to the register. "I'll meet you outside." She got up and quickly moved outside waving goodbye to their waitress on the way.

Hermione was outside waiting for Draco, when she saw a cloaked figure standing a few feet away. She shook her head at his foolishness. "Professor what are you doing here?" she asked moving closer to the person that she knew to be Severus Snape.

"I was sent to make sure you did not do anything foolish. Imagine my surprise when I found you snuggling up to Draco Malfoy a future Death Eater." Professor Snape said stepping towards her.

"He does not have the Dark Mark unlike some people." She said with a pointed glace towards him. "He is not his father."

"Hermione?" Draco called from the door of the dinner.

"Shit. I suggest you go back to the house, before he sees you" She said under her breath. "Over here Draco." She said but was mentally cursing her Professor for following her. Draco would not take this well. She sighed when she realized the Professor wasn't moving. " Fine if you wont leave then you might want to stop looking so menacing. Draco can be a bit protective of me, so back off." He took her advice and took a few steps back from her dropping the hood of the cloak.

"Professor Snape." Draco nodded to him in greeting. "Love, What's going on?" Draco said draping an arm around her.

"Professor Snape was just leaving, right?" she said giving him a glare.

"I don't really think it's a good idea Ms Granger."

"He's a baby sister apparently they don't trust me." She muttered to Draco. "I'll get rid of him, don't worry." She kissed his cheek. " I've changed my mind, I'm hungry go in and get me a brownie please," she said loud enough for Snape to hear. Draco nodded and headed inside.

"You have him eating out of your hand, if you can give him orders like that." Snape sneered. "Did he fall for your talents also?" He raised his eyebrow at her. "What did you tell him of the Order?

"I told him nothing," She hissed, it wasn't a lie Sirius was the one to inform him of the Order. "I don't have to explain myself to you Professor and I never will. What I do in my free time is not your concern. So go back to the house. I'll go to somewhere else tonight if it's that much of and issue."

"No you will not." Came a reply from behind her. "You are not going to that shit hole again. Sirius gave you that fucking house so you wouldn't have to go back there. Do you really want to throw it in his face? I will drag you there kicking and screaming if I have to." Draco said walking towards them with a brownie in his hand. "You spent a week as their property and barely had anything to eat and if I look under that shirt how many bruises am I going to find?"

"Draco, do not say another word." She pleaded with him.

"What is he talking about Ms. Granger?" Snape asked.

She looked between the two men horrified at what had just come out of Draco's mouth.

"You can tell him or I will." Draco said with out any trace of guilt in his voice. She shook her head.

"Don't." She tried again but he didn't listen.

"She's has been getting beaten by her parents." Draco said plainly.

As soon as he said those words he could see the question rising in Professor Snape's mind. Hermione bolted down the street not daring to look back at the two men.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys I know its been awhile but shit happen in my life and its been taken its toll on me and well I'm sorry. I really have to thank **Wahnsinn und Hass**, I had the whole chapter hand written but I just couldn't type it up so she did it for me. So thank you :) I hope you enjoy it. And as always yes I know the grammar is crap I'm planning on fixing the whole thing soon hopefully.

**Moving Past Death**

**Chapter Three: Aftermath of the Dark**

Severus watched as the slim figure of the girl he had once thought of as an insufferable child retreat down the darkened street leading out of the small muggle town and even farther away from the grim and musty twelve Grimmauld Place. Today had been quite unusual.

Severus had been out raged when he thought of, his childhood enemy, Black violating the once innocent girl. He had always known that the Granger girl was special since her first potions class. Truly it amazed him to see a child so young that could retain so much knowledge. He couldn't believe that a muggleborn child could learn so much in the matter of weeks they had before the arrival feast. His first thoughts were that she had to be a pureblood or half-blood at least learning these skills since birth. But at last he knew it was true that the little twig of a girl was a muggleborn that seemed to have more knowledge of the magical world then peers two years ahead of her.

He knew she was special in her first year solving his logic riddle. In the years that fallowed he knew the girl would be a detrimental part in ending the Dark Lord, she was the only one in the entirety of Hogwarts that could keep her head and logic even if there would be a battle to fight. He knew she would get things done rather than twist her thumbs like Weasley but she wouldn't rush off unprepared like Potter.

So this sight plagued him, watching what he had come to think of as the hope of Hogwarts darting into the shadows to hide from him, or more importantly from him knowing the truth. He felt a pang in his heart to protect the young girl- no young women. He corrected to himself.

He was jarred out of his thoughts by a rough clearing of someone throat. He turned his attention from the now empty street to the young boy standing next to him, Draco Malfoy. "You shouldn't worry, Sir. She'll be heading to the park. Hermione and I weren't done talking tonight when you interrupted."

"Why would I worry if the little chit believes she can handle herself if anyone chooses to attack her." Severus said trying to tame his voice to sound indifference, and schooling his features to a look of boredom.

"I know we are Slytherin Uncle Sev," Draco smiled at Severus scowl at the old nickname his godson used. "But when it comes to Hermione it's hard to be the icy bastards we've been taught to be. Something about her that brings out the sentimental Gryffindor in me."

Severus glared at the poor boy in front of him. "If the girl get attacked it will not be on my hands."

"She is capable of protecting herself, Uncle." Draco said not detailing his reasons for this fact. He did not wish to spill another one of her secrets tonight. "Even if she was in trouble she would never ask for help. She believes she is not good enough for anyone's help."

"She believes she's not good enough? What a ridiculous notion. What harm could she have caused anyone in this world?" Severus asked clearly not understanding what was wrong with the girl.

"She doesn't want to trouble anyone, to make a fuss." Draco sighed. "When Sirius and I tried to talk to her about it she closed up. She's hard to read because she's been acting for most her life and the one person that was able to get through her barriers is now gone. I know this is a lot to ask but try not to piss her off too much. If she gets to frustrated and feels like the world is about to close in around her she will curse or hex anyone around her with out a thought in mind."

"She's only fifteen she can't use her wand outside of school." Severus said as an automatic response.

"To the muggle and most of the Wizarding world yes she is fifteen but in third year she used a time-turner, she stretched the use of it and know she is legally seventeen years of age. She went to the Ministry two months ago." Draco shrugged. "And Uncle Sev I wouldn't underestimate her, she fierce with a wand."

"Do you forget I'm the one that taught you almost everything you know?" Severus sneered. "Don't expect me to be scared of a little girl." Snape took a moment to look over his options. He could go chase after the girl, making her retreat from Headquarters or he could let Draco find her and get her back to the Order for protection. "Go and talk over what you need to, make sure Ms. Granger makes it back by midnight."

Draco nodded that his godfather was going to let him and his friend have sometime alone. "Should I tell her that when she gets in she should expect a meeting with you?" At Severus nod Draco started to walk off down the same street that Hermione had went. "Have a goodnight, Sir." Draco said over his shoulder.

The girl was troubled. She was friends with the famous Harry Potter, an honorary Weasley, the Gryffindor princess, in the lead to be her years Head Girl and… and it had all been an act, Severus could see it now. The eagerness to prove herself, the way she portrayed herself as a perfect role model when in reality she was trying to keep herself hidden, to hide her parents secret, to avoid looking weak. He had been the same way in his youth, which is what drove him to the Dark Arts it was a way to protect and defend him, a way for him to gain power.

His downfall was the seduction of the raw power that the arts gave off, the adrenaline when he would make a new spell and get praise for it being vindictive and destructive. These qualities drove him to the Dark Lord, to watching a man he looked up to eventually kill his childhood friend, Lilly.

He looked at the small wall clock in the library as he heard the front door shut. It was midnight exactly; trust the girl not to want to face the mean git of a potions master. He stormed through the house, everyone that was over earlier had either left or were sleeping in the extra rooms, Potter and most of the Weasley family had decided to stay for the night. He found her in the kitchen with her head in her hands. It looked like she was deep in thought.

"You know I can feel you staring right?" Hermione asked in a quiet whisper, her head not even moving.

He lifted a questioning eyebrow but said nothing, instead choosing to move forward into the kitchen, taking a seat across from her. "You are aware of your surroundings Ms. Granger, most teenagers aren't."

"I always have been, it's a necessary skill to survive." Hermione shrugged. "So I'm guessing by the lack of late night watchers you gave them a cover story. If they knew I was with Draco I would have been pulled back here by my hair and locked up, so what is it?"

"Instead of Draco you met a young witch at the dinner for "girl talk" as the Headmaster had decided it was called." He smirked. "I imagine it wasn't far from the truth. My godson can be quite feminine at times."

"He tends to be vain, yes," She said chuckling a little. "But he's a good friend, very loyal."

"Except for tonight when he betrayed your secret to me." He watched as her face went to being very open showing her emotions to an icy mask.

"He believed that he was doing the right thing for my welfare. It was wrong to tell you but he thought I was in danger." She shrugged her shoulders again. "It's not like what he said matters, no one will find out." She set him with a glare.

"Ms. Granger it's my duty to know if you are in danger or not when you go back home. Are you?" He asked.

"No, I won't be in danger anymore because I won't be going home, this place is my new home." She shook her head. "You're not going to tell the others." She stated it as a fact not a question. "I don't need their help, I can protect myself thank you very much."

"I heard something interesting concerning that. Draco said you can be very dangerous with that wand of your." Like her last statement it wasn't a question. Her head rose a fraction of an inch in alarm. "How is that exactly? No matter how much you have learned from that DA of yours, there has to be a better reason for him to believe you would beat me in a duel."

"Since second year I have been looking into the Dark Arts." Their eyes locked on to each other. "You should know that magic is not all black and white, it lies in a shade of grey."

"You stupid insufferable witch, those spells are dangerous, they seduce, harm and kill but worst of all it gives you power, addictive power." He growled at her. "You are not stupid by any means, why would you even attempt them in your second year."

"Why?" she asked irate. "'Why?' you ask. I spent most of my life getting the shit beat out of me then I come here and I get praised by the teachers and I'm blissfully ignored by my peers. Then I became friends with The Boy Who Lived and the stupid Philosophers Stone happened. Since then year after year I had to see Harry and Ron go up against some of the darkest people and creatures alive and barely make it out with their lives. You want us to be able to beat the Dark Lord with the pre-approved spells, hexes, and potions, I don't think so." She took a deep breath to calm herself, to stop herself from smacking him. "Draco, your godson, grew up with stories of the Dark Lord and how he was better than mudblood filth. And now…" her voice shook with emotion "…now he has to get burned with the Dark Mark and bow down to your master." A bitter laugh rose from her throat. "He was even allowed to know his assignment beforehand, to prepare for it."

"He's receiving the Dark Mark, when?" He asked urgently he had to be able to do something about this.

"We believe after August 16th, his birthday, but we are not positive." She shrugged. "I'm going to talk to the headmaster about the Order helping to protect him."

"You believe your Headmaster will protect him, with who Draco's family is?" Severus asked unconvinced.

"I don't think he'll have a choice, even his parents will be out for his blood when he refuses to join the Dark Lord." Hermione reason with him.

"Can you communicate with him?" He asked.

"By owl as you saw, it's normally safe but if he's in danger or if it's an emergency we have this." She placed a plain silver band ring on the table. "You say a warming charm and whatever message you want to display and it will warm the other ring and display the message on the inside of the ring. Whether it's his location or if he has a meeting with the Dark lord."

Severus had picked the ring and examined it. "Impressive I imagine you created it." She nodded. "It will be helpful with him."

"I just hope he doesn't have to use it."

It hadn't even been a week, when she felt the ring heat up for the first time. Hermione had been eating diner with the Order before the scheduled meeting that night. Hermione knew this was urgent and swiftly got up from the table, excusing herself to the drawing room.

'_Hurt bad, Alley behind Mags, needs help.'_ The line was written in tiny script around the whole inside of the ring.

Her hands were shaking but she clutched them together around the ring and headed back to the dining room. "Professor Snape I need to have a word with you. Now! Its important."

"Ms. Granger that's not how to speak to a teacher," Professor McGonagall scolded. "You should know better."

Hermione turned to one of her favorite professor with a glare on her face. It wasn't a matter of respect, Draco was hurt and God Dammit she was not losing another part of her 'family'. "Professor I don't really give two shits right now." She turned back to Severus. "Snape, drawing room, now!" she barked and strode out of the room leaving an icy chill behind her.

"It seems I'm wanted. Excuse me, Headmaster." He nodded to Albus and followed Hermione but was stopped by his voice.

"Perhaps I should-" Albus had started but Severus had cut him off.

"No! I will handle this." He said in a voice that lead all to believe such matters were finished. He walked into the drawing room and closed the door behind him leaving it in a stony silence.

Hermione was in her cloak, with her wand out and pacing back and forth.

"Is it-" Severus was cut off by Hermione holding a hand up.

"Wait." She warded the door and cast a silencing charm on the room so the order couldn't eavesdrop on them. "There. Yes. It's Draco. He's hurt badly I have to get to him but I don't know what shape he's in. I'll bring him back here; can you get healing potions and whatever else we might need to help him and put them in my room. Tell Dumbledore I'm bringing in someone injured and that he is to not react or do anything till I say alright?" She asked not really caring about the answer, or the fact that she was ordering her Professor and her Headmaster around like she was above them. Right now all that mattered was getting Draco back safely.

"I'll go get him it will be safer." Severus said dreading the fact that this 6th year had come up with a plan to rescue his godson in mere seconds.

"No you can't, if he denied the Dark Lord there could be Death Eaters there and we are not risking your position with Him. I'll go it's final." She took a deep breath unwarded the door and took down the silencing charm. "I'm going now I should be back within 15 minutes to a half hour depending on how bad he is. If not, something went wrong and we're screwed royally."

She ran out the front door as the door to the dining room was opening.

"Where is Ms. Granger going?" Dumbledore asked when he came in to see her retreating figure.

"She has been communicating with Draco Malfoy for the past few years and it seems that they are friends. She found out earlier this summer that he was supposed to join the low level Death Eaters and was given an assignment. She receive word from him just now that he was hurt and she's going to bring him back here." Severus watched as Dumbledore's eyes flashed with fury.

"How dare she this is the Order's Headquarters. He can't stay here, he may not be true to our side, Severus."

"My godson is injured and that girl is trying to save him because if I did I could be discovered. Which she pointed out, be grateful she went out or you could be out a spy." Severus hissed at him.

"You have an unbreakable vow to me not her." Albus said in a huff.

"I don't give a damn about the unbreakable vow if it means young Draco's life. You shouldn't either Headmaster." Severus spat out the man's title like it meant nothing. "Or did you forget that you have a vow to the children not just Potter and Weasley." At that Albus had the decency to look ashamed. "I have to gather healing supplies put them in Ms. Granger's room and hopefully meet them here before they get back. I've been told to tell you to not make a fuss when they arrive or you deal with Ms. Granger's wrath." He then nodded to the door leading over to the dining room. ""I advise you to tell them someone injured is coming to stay with us but not who it is unless you want Potter and Weasley in a rage. Start the meeting let he children stay and don't let anyone leave that room."

Albus nodded but he didn't look very happy about being pushed around. "That's fine but Severus we will have a discussion about this along with Ms. Granger."

Ten minutes later he had set everything up in Hermione's bedroom and pacing in the drawing room watching as the clock moved so daringly slow. Hermione came in the room Draco's arm wrapped around her waist but the boy was barely conscious, and bleeding heavily.

The girl was almost dragging the boy. "Professor Snape stop staring agape and help me now!" She practically yelled at him. She pushed Draco to him. "Here take him upstairs." He nodded and did as she said. When they were in her bedroom she stripped his clothing and started to explain what she did in the alley. "He was barely conscious he couldn't make a complete sentence. He had transfigured his tie into a mental bowl and put his memories of the night in there. 'Just in case' he said. Stupid boy." she muttered the last sentence more to herself then to him. "They used Crucio of course, almost all the cutting spells I know, several burning hexes one that literally is burning him from the inside out and his mind is not responding, either they did the _mens arca archa _curse or he is shutting himself out from death. If it was the _mens arca archa_ curse it was triggered for when someone either entered or tampered with his mind. It wouldn't be hard to do." She had thought of the idea herself many times before to place on herself so if anyone but herself tried to draw memories or use Legilimens she could literally shut her mind down.

A wizard drafted into the World War II, created the spell to spy on the 3rd Regime. He created the spell to place on himself to render himself useless little did he know that years later his son would find the notes on the spell and sold it to the highest bidder. His son was now a Death Eater and it was largely known within the Death Eater community today.

"There's going to be long term effects unless…" Hermione trailed off her finger smoothing out Draco's hair.

"Unless what?" Severus asked. Hermione didn't answer. "Unless what Ms. Granger!"

"I have to get a book from the library you heal as many cuts and bruises as you can it will help in the long run." Before he could protest she was out of the room.

Severus had healed all the visible cuts and bruises. He was patiently waiting, not patient more like pacing the room waiting for the girl to come back. He stopped in mid step and turned abruptly towards the door. So he was facing her as the door opened. She had changed into loose fitting pajama bottoms that covered to mid thigh and a tank top. In her hand was a thick leather tome, "_Transfero Pestifer_ is the spell I assume you've heard." She placed the book on the bed. She checked Draco's vital signs and made sure he was comfortable.

"It's pure legend no one's actually used it." Severus scowled picking up the book, he opened up to the marked page.

"Not true. A part of the spell is that neither is able to speak of it. Ingenious really so that people can't keep cheating death." She took the book from his hands. "This is the only book that has the spell and most witches and wizards don't do it because it involves blood of the caster and the injured." Hermione went to her bedside table and removed a knife. Severus opened his mouth to protest. "Don't even think about it. He's my family and he's not going to suffer just because you think it's too dangerous. If you don't like it get out."

His eyes softened nodding at the young woman in front of him. "Thank you, Hermione," He said squeezing her arm.

She nodded. "He will be out for twenty four to seventy two hours. Monitor him and if he has any pain give him a mild pain potion nothing more. I on the other hand will be out for a maximum time of two weeks depending on how bad the pain is. Do not give me any potions and do not use magic on me under any circumstances till I wake up." She looked at him and smiled sadly. "I will save him. I know he's important to you Professor Snape."

"I believe you have the right to call me Severus. You are putting your life on the line for my godson."

"Well then, Severus," she smiled at the name. "If you would stand over there, I'll get started." He stood by the door as she crawled on the bed next to Draco. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded and she took a deep breath.

_'The injured becomes healed_

_And the healed becomes injured_

_Blood from the healthy'_ she takes the knife and slices her palm letting a stream of blood to rises she placed her hand above his mouth letting a few drops slip in. _'Cleanses the injured'_ a field of blue glow illuminated Draco.

_'Blood from the injured"_ she ran the knife over Draco's left hand. She leaned down and carefully licked his wound drawing the blood into her mouth. She grimaced at the copper taste.

_'Wounds the healed'_ as she said the last line, a gold glow engulfed her. Hermione grabbed her wand and cast the spell, "_Transfero Pestifer_". She blacked out as the blue and gold lights entwined with each other.

Severus was blinded by the glow that filled the room, but he heard the scream coming from the bed. He stumbled over to it and he could feel the aftermath of Dark magic pulse out from the two bodies that lay unconscious. He checked Draco first with his wand, healing the cut and checking his vitals. It seemed everything was fine with him, his body was healthy and his mind wasn't closed off anymore.

He pulled away from Draco when he heard Hermione moan in pain. Her body was trembling and bruises were forming against her pale skin. Severus felt his heart clench looking at the woman in front of him. She did all this to save one boy. He wrapped a thick blanket around her and smoothed away the stray hairs that stuck to her sweat-drenched forehead. "Thank you," he whispered to her unconscious form.

Severus made his way to the dining room where the Order meeting was being held. When he walked in, all fell silent. He scowled at everyone who glanced at him.

"Severus how's our guest and where is Ms. Granger?" Albus' asked with a welcoming smile that Severus knew it was fake. The Headmaster was angry that Severus had agreed with a little girl rather than him.

"Draco is doing fine, rather remarkable. Thanks to Miss Granger he should wake up in the next few days." He said easing himself against the wall exhausted. He was so exhausted that he didn't even take pleasure in the shocked expressions on Potter and Weasley's faces.

"Was it you, that used the dark magic? The backlash reached down here." Remus asked offering a cup of black coffee to Severus.

"No it was Ms. Granger." He said simply, taking a sip of his coffee. Now he almost laughed at the look on Albus' face. Pure horror.

"But she doesn't know the Dark Arts or Dark magic. Who would teach her? Unless you…" Albus trailed his sentence off.

"No it wasn't me. There are these remarkable things called books which I only know, one Gryffindor that actually takes time to read them." He sneered at the Headmaster. Why in the world would he teach a teenager the Dark Arts when he knew how much trouble it led him to?

"Hermione couldn't create a backlash that powerful." Remus said slightly amazed and horrified at the same time.

"Mione's the smartest witch of our year, of course she's powerful." Harry said, Ron nodding with him, looking between the adults at the table.

"No Harry I couldn't create backlashes that powerful I doubt many here could." Remus shook his head.

"She is very powerful for her age, she did a very dark spell, and combined with her high emotions and want for the spell to work. I am not surprised. Hermione deserves respect more than judgment." Severus demanding tone chilled everyone except for one person, Mrs. Weasley.

"Severus did you just refer to Hermione by her first name?" she asked glaring at him.

"Severus what did you do?" McGonagall asked her voice in a warning tone.

"She risked her life to perform that spell, in reality it could have killed her because very few people even heard of it. Yet she used it to save my godson from having permanent damage. I believe I can call her whatever I wish." Severus hissed at the table.

"What I don't get is why she saved the kiddy Death Eater anyway." Ron said scowling at the plate in front of him. "The world would be better off without him in it."

"You ignorant child, do you have any clue why he was hurt so bad." Severus rage flared. Draco was far braver than Weasley. "He refused to take the Dark Mark in front of the Dark Lord, his father, and others."

"He was in Tom's presence? Dear Merlin how did he get away?" Surprise was evident in Albus' voice.

"He and Hermione knew that he was going to get summoned in front of the Dark Lord soon, they thought his birthday. I assume they created a port key or something so he would be able to get out of it if need be."

"Brings us back to the question why Hermione brought him in." Harry said. He wanted to know why his best mate was hanging around scum like Malfoy.

"They've been friends since the end of their 4th year I believe." He smirked at Potter. "She and him are very close, he was the one that met her the other day."

"Looks like Little Hermione," Fred said.

"Has been hiding things," George said.

"Things from us,"

"First a relationship with Sirius,"

"An unknown friendship with the spawn of the devil"

"And her talent for the dark arts,"

"What else is the know-it-all hiding from us?" George finished.

"We'll just have to talk to her when she comes down." McGonagall said sending Severus a glare.

"Actually because of the spell she is going to be out for the next two weeks or so because she literally took on Draco's injuries but on a lesser extent and did a powerful spell. She is like a newborn baby, that weak and her magical core is non-existent. She needs to recharge and to rest." Severus sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see for when she wakes up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Moving Past Death**

**Chapter Four: Manipulating the Master Manipulator**

The first thing Hermione felt was the incredible ache in her head. Further down, when she attempted to sit up, her chest constricted. She struggled to breath as her arms, legs and other muscles cramped with pain. She finally stood up; it didn't last for long though, as she instantly crumbled to the floor. She retched as another spasm raced through her body. Pushing herself of the hardwood and bracing herself against the wall, she spit on the floor, wishing the horrid taste out of her mouth.

'Pain is nothing, nothing at all." She repeated to herself. 'I have to get out of here.' Hermione thought to herself. She had to find Professor Snape, 'No Severus.' She corrected herself grabbing the black silk robe that Sirius had given to her that Christmas.

By the time Hermione made it down the stairs, she was trembling and could barely stand without the wall supporting her. The core of the Order was in the dinning room, she could hear them arguing amongst themselves. Standing against the doorway she listened to their conversation.

"So she's in pain, the pain he should be in?" Harry asked. "But he was torture by Voldemort himself that could kill her."

"Hermione won't be able to handle that." Ron exclaimed after Harry.

"Scar-head, Weasel shut up. You have no clue how much pain she can handle." She smiled when she heard Draco defending her.

"How would you know? We are her actual friends, we know her." Said Harry, Ron nodding along with him.

"Really so where were you during Christmas break when she-" Hermione emerged from her hiding space to cut him off, not wanting him to spill one of her biggest secrets. It would just cause more drama with in the Order if they were to find out at least with out it coming from her first. She just wasn't ready to share that part of her past yet with every one. It was too full with shadows still.

"Draco, do you really believe its smart to relay my history after the last time you did so?" She asked the threat clear in her voice. She was still leaning against the doorframe but her gaze was sharp as she observe the few people in the room. Draco was the first to reach her, Severus the second.

"Love, what are you doing out of bed? Severus said you weren't to wake for a few more days at least." Draco said wrapping an arm protectively around her.

"Really when did you wake up?" She asked as he led her over to a chair.

"Yesterday, mid-morning, I was out for three days." he settled her into the chair. "Can someone get her a blanket, she's shaking."

"Yes, Yes, of course dear." Hermione watched as Molly rushed off.

"Really Draco, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle."

"Really well you don't look fine to me. It looks like you're in pain because of the ferret." Harry said as he sat down on her other side.

"Harry it's not his-" she began but never got to finish as Draco cut in.

"No he's right." Draco sighed as he looked at his bruised and beaten friend. "This is all my fault love, you should have never done that stupid spell." He turned and looked down at the table embarrassed.

"Draco," She growled. "Look at me." When he didn't she forced his face with her hand. "There that's better." Her voice softened. "I would have done it over and over again. You are my best friend, Darling. I would sacrifice my life if it meant saving you." She brought his head down and kissed his forehead. "I need you now more then ever."

"Do you really believe it wise that you brought him here Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said.

Severus stepped in. "Headmaster this is not the time."

"Severus its fine, I'll answer him. But perhaps you would like to discuss this in private Headmaster? It concerns the letter Sirius gave me." Hermione's eyes had a dangerous glint to them. She inclined her head to the side as if to challenge him to take the bait. She knew that the Headmaster wanted to know what was in her letter since she had received it and it was the perfect thing to make sure this talk remand private.

"Of course, my dear, we'll move our discussion into the library." The Headmaster smiled at the young woman. "Molly would you mind bring us some tea in the library?" He asked as she returned with the blanked long forgot about.

Severus helped her up and spoke to the Weasley monarch. "She will also need food to get her strength back up. I would suggest toast first, is that all right with you?" He directed the last question to Hermione.

"Yes, that would be fine Molly. Thank you. Severus, you don't have to fuss. I'm not an old women I'm not that fragile yet." She smiled at him to show him that she appreciated it, but she didn't need it.

"Then why are you still trembling?" Severus had leaned in to whisper in her ear, his breath along her neck sending a chill down her spine. "Please Hermione, just take my help."

Hermione nodded too shocked. "Of course." She put more of her weight on him and sighed in relief. "Well gentlemen lets get going."

When both her and the Headmaster were settled with cups of tea and a plate of dry toast for herself, Severus moved to sit down. "No, Severus. This will be just for Hermione and myself."

"I will not let you blame her for what happened. Draco is my godson and I told her to save him." He said standing up for Hermione.

Hermione placed a gentle hand on Severus' arm. "Is fine. I can handle myself you know." She smiled to him. "I'll call you if I need anything."

Severus glanced between the two but nodded and closed the door and his way out.

She turned towards the Headmaster, "You might want to silence and ward the room, The Weasley twins and of course the whole Order will want to know what we are discussing in here."

Albus nodded doing just as she had said, he too knew the inner workings of the Order. "Well Miss. Granger never thought I'd see the day when Severus would be wrapped around someone's finger. I had come to believe you two had hated one another. Most students, that aren't in Slytherin, hate Severus."

"I have always held the utmost respect for Severus and what he does, whether that being a teacher or being your spy. I would always stand my ground no matter what anyone would say even if that meant me going up against Harry, Ron, and Sirius."

"Yes since you mentioned Sirius," Albus tried to approach the topic lightly but failed at it. "When did you two become friends?"

"The Summer after third year, he wrote to me telling me he wished to meet. You see he wanted to write to Harry but had no clue how to go about it. How do you write to your dead best friends son that he was accused of murdering. It was hard on him." She explained to him taking a deep breath. If she wanted her plan to work she was going to have to share the truth with the Headmaster. Even then there was a chance that getting him to agree to her terms were going to be unlikely. Hermione wanted Draco to be under to Orders protections not just over this summer but till he graduated. Then if Draco wanted he could join the Order. She was not ready to lose another family member that soon.

"So you met with him?" The Headmaster asked breaking her out of her thoughts. When she nodded he continued. "Why not Ron, he is closer to Harry."

"Yes well, Ron is a Weasley and he could not trust that the letter would not get in the hands of Arthur or Molly and then it would be handed to you, the man that told him contacting Harry was a bad decision and kept him in seclusion." Hermione's anger showed in her voice.

"Miss. Granger I had a very good reason to- " Albus was cut off by her.

"To what seclude a man that just got released from Azkaban. It was likely to drive him insane. All you wanted to do was keep him on his tasked of tracking down Peter."

They sat in a few minutes of silence Albus waiting for her to calm down. When he believed her calm enough to continue he asked, "What happen after he asked to meet with you?"

"I agreed to meet him at a local coffee shop by my house, he was rather surprised when I showed up covered in bruises." She said with a lump in her throat. She had to do this for Draco's sake.

"What do you mean you were covered in bruises?"

"I had several bruises on my face and hand prints on my neck. I had worn muggle makeup to cover the bruising but it had washed off in the rain. I at the time had no clue they were showing. It was a shock to Sirius, the sweet Know-it-all covered in bruises. He said it looked as if I got in a fight."

"Did you?"

"No I got the bullocks beaten out of me. Just as I have since I was young." She said rolling her eyes.

"Who would do that to a child?"

"Who do you think, Headmaster? My parents." She almost laughed at the shocked look that pasted over his face. "My father," She said the word with bitterness. "Had never wanted me. He believed my mother had gotten pregnant to spite him." She scoffed. " I had tried since I was young to get his approval. Of course that didn't work. He was ecstatic when we got the letter from Hogwarts.

"It was why you but so much effort to prove yourself from the very beginning. You believed that if you parents took you away at least someone would remember you and ask were you went." Albus said the thought was sickening that an eleven year old had to think like that.

"Yes I had hoped but luckily they let me go back. I was glad to go even if I had a few cuts and bruises to hide on the train ride."

"So Sirius found out about this?" She nodded.

"He recognized the signs. That summer he made sure we kept in touch and that I was all right. I even knew when he moved back in here before you did. We were that close. He told me everything as did I." She bit her lip nervously. It was the first time telling anyone her story beside Sirius or Draco and she didn't know how to go about it. "I believe...that..well... Iwouldhavekilledmyself" She rushed thought the words not wanting to have to repeat them again. "if it wasn't for them this Christmas break. They kept me together."

"What happened that made things worse?" Albus asked his eyes showed the pity he felt for the young girl in front of him.

"I do not wish to talk about it." her words came out flat and lifeless as though she was detached from herself.

"Why didn't you come to me or Professor Mcgonagall. Anyone at the Hogwarts would have helped you."

"You were dealing with harry and his connection to Voldemort I felt ashamed and dirty." she shook her head. "Like some how it was my fault. Sirius helped me with it as did Draco." Hermione sighed and took a deep sip of tea to calm her nerves. "But we are not here to talk about my problems."

"What are we here for them Miss Granger?"

"The order, I am legally an adult in the Wizarding world I want to join the order. I also want protection for Draco."

"Malfoy is not to be trusted." Albus said rubbing his temple. "I am fine with you joining but Malfoy has always been a dark name."

Hermione was getting frustrated she had to tell him about her past to get him to trust her judgment a little more but it didn't seem he was listening.

"He told me what his assignment would have been if he joined. Do you want to know? He was to kill you by the end of his sixth school year." She sighed." Do you want to know how distraught he was when he found out because there was no way he was going to get out of it." She looked at the Headmaster with disgust in her eyes. "He wouldn't even consider it, but you don't trust him. What utter Crap."

"Miss Granger it's for the best." Albus was shocked by her open disgust to him. Everyone trusted him and his leadership.

"No it's not for the best. Draco will die if he isn't protected." She bit the side of her cheek to keep her temper in check.

Hermione had one more plan that she could use that could persuade the Headmaster. She looked at him with calculating eyes. "Okay here is what's going to happen, You have wanted to have more werewolf besides Remus on your side since the first war. What if I can get you a meeting with a pact, in fact the same pact that you have been sending Remus to almost every month in hogsmead. Will you provide protection to Draco during the summer and his school year? Then when he is seventeen induct him into the order?"

"Its up to the order to vote him in..." He started and if he was talking to Ron or Harry he would have gotten away with it but Hermione was smarter then that.

"Yes its up to them but you have a lot of pull in the vote and you know that. If you vote one way most will too. The only ones that will have a definite vote will be Severus, Mcgonagall, some of the Weasley and Moody."

Albus started at the girl in wonder. How did this young girl know all about the Order politics when she wasn't even in the Order yet herself? "It is a deal but only if you can guarantee a meeting with them."

"That should be fine headmaster as long as I can be able to deliver their potion tonight." She said Sweetly.

"Potion?"

"Yes Wolfsbane I make it for them every month. Did I forget to mention that? I've been doing it for a year or two now. Its not a big deal..." She trailed off as Dumbledore called Severus and Remus into the room. Severus was at the door in seconds.

"What is it? Did something go wrong?" Severus asked moving over towards Hermione's Chair. "Are you all right?"

"She's fine Severus. Its just I've stumbled upon a very interesting fact about Miss. Granger and the werewolf pact in hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade? You mean James group?" Remus asked as he stepped through the door.

"Yes how many is in the group Remus?" Albus asked placing silencing wards around the room again.

"Around thirty all under the age of forty five. Really its such a tragedy." He shook his head in sadness.

"Now Severus how many will a batch of wolfsbane serve?"

"A large potion 10. What does this have to do with Hermione? Severus asked looking between the two.

"It seems Miss Granger has been making the potion for James and his pact."

"How would she..." Remus trailed off.

"Wolfsbane is very complex most potion masters can't even master it." Severus looked at Hermione with Pride. He had Master it the first year the potion came out of course but he was well advanced even for a potion apprentice at the time.

"She's just going into her seventh sixth year how could she even complete a potion like that one not to mention three times every month? Remus asked.

"She's in the room. And if you three would shut up I could explain." She waited for a response but got none and moved on. "Good, now I taught myself in third year. How did I get ingredients? I stole from Severus I was surprised he never noticed. But I guess he was busy making the wolfsbane for Remus. Not that I knew that then."

"How long did it take you to perfect it?" Severus asked.

"About five months and by them it was summer and I was talking to Sirius. He told me about the pact ad I wrote a letter to James explaining how I wished to help. It was rather easy to gain his trust. He pays for the ingredients and I pick up the new ingredients while dropping of the potion." She signed and looked at the wall clock. "I need to go deliver the potion to them before tomorrow and they wont trust anyone else but me but the Headmaster doesn't want me alone with them." She rolled her eyes. "Really I'm the safest with them. The house is well warded and protected."

"You've been inside their house" Remus asked. "That's incredible I've never been permitted inside."

"James is protective of all the member." She sighed. "They've been through so much its sad."

She was friends with almost all of them and after one and half years she knew most of their back stories.

"Miss Grangers has agreed to try and make an alliance with the werewolves and the order."

The Headmaster informed the two men.

"But I need to get to them now and talk with them." Hermione snapped.

"Remus can you accompany her for tonight." the headmaster asked him. Remus nodded he would jump at the chance to see the rest of the pact.

"Yes I will apparated us into the house." Hermione said smiling.

"But you're only fifteen." Remus exclaimed.

"Actually Miss. Granger is seventeen thanks to her use of the time turner. She used it her third and fourth year speeding up those years. I don't think anyone has quite used the time turner that much in that little amount of time."

"There was reason of course." She said waving Severus and Remus questions off with a hand. "We really have to go, ten minutes Remus." She reminded him and headed out the door Severus fallowing after her.

When she entered the room she went to her trunk bringing a large black box with the lunar cycle carved into it. "Can you give me the knife from the other night?" She asked holding out her hand.

He nodded and did what she asked. " Why do you need it?"

"It has a blood ward that will only open the box with a drop of my blood." she pricked her finger with the tip of the blade. "i had a discussion with Bill about wards and all the difficult ones he's ever come across. By far he said that this is the hardest to crack." she said touching the little pebble of blood that had build up on her finger to the full moon on the top of the box. The box popped opened.

"Its a dark magic ward the dark lard uses them on his quarters." Severus said suddenly taking her hand and examining the finger. "Hermione let me heal it."

"It just a small cut really nothing big." She smiled at him. "It will heal by its self in a day or so."

"But it will leave a scar." It was true her body and mind where full of erosional and physical scars. She didn't know which was worse.

"I'm used to scars"

She tried to pull her hand from him but he kept it in his firm grasp. Taking out his wand and did the spell wordlessly. "Then we match in several ways." He leaned in and kissed her palm.

Hermione blushed turning away from him.

"Well," She said in a shaky voice "do you still wish to see the potion?" She pulled her hand away from him.

"Of course." Severus picked up a vile and examined it. After he examined the vile he put it gently back in the box. "Are you sure your up for traveling, I'm sure if you wrote to them they would let Remus in."

"I'm fine, like I said no need to worry about little old me." She smiled at him. "Besides James does not trust many outsiders." She grabbed his hand had squeezed it. "Thank you though for caring about my well being. It's been a long time since anyone but Sirius or Draco has cared about what happens to me." She stood on her toes and gave his cheek a small kiss.

Hermione headed down stairs with fresh clothing on and the box under her arm, after Severus had approved of her potion. She met Remus at the bottom of the stairs. "We will be apparating right into the house and they know you are going, I wrote to James just know so he is informed. Don't worry."

"I'm actually more worried about you being in the house before a full moon with thirty wolves." Remus said fallowing her outside.

Remus they are like a second family to me. They won't hurt me, I can't promise that you won't be harmed though." She smiled innocently at the werewolf. "But you should be just fine."

She grabbed his arm and apparated them into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Wolves Are Taking Over!

With a loud crack Hermione and Remus landed in the small Parlor of the Hobbs house, within five seconds she was being sandwiched between two bodies. The invasion of peppermint and tobacco in her senses she could instantly tell who it was, Lucas and Logan Faber. They were seventeen year-old twins that were attacked when they were with their whole family, there parents' older brother and younger sister; only their mother and older brother survived the attack. When the boys had gotten to know Hermione they had gotten rather protective of her.

Hermione sighed and patted the one that was hugging the front of her on the back. "Okay sweets, you'll have to let go of me so I can talk to you."

"Sorry, sorry." The twin in front of her smiled and let her go. "Now back to business, where the fuck were you?" Lucas pointed between him and his brother. "We were worried." The Faber twins were both born with Black hair but they charmed their hair to different colors Lucas had dark green and Logan had pale blue it was the only way to tell them apart.

"Doll we heard that Sirius passed and we new that you would either be going back to you parents or to those Merlin awful friends of yours so either way you could die and we got scared." Logan added on after his brother finished.

"Terrified. Shit-less." Lucas than added taking a look over Hermione, "And it seems we had a reason to be, you are bruised young lady." He said with a growl at the end.

"What where?" His brother said turning her around and examining her. "Who did this? Tell us!"

"Really guys you need to chill I know its the night before the full moon but I'm perfectly fine." She smiled sweetly at them. "This time I did it to myself, spell side effects." She explained to them. "No big deal." Hermione explained with the shrug of her shoulders.

"No big deal you are covered in bruises. No offense doll but you look terrible." The blue haired twin said putting an arm around her. He nudged his brother and nodded his head towards Remus.

"You!" Lucas exclaimed.

Remus took a step back from the angered boy. "Me?" He questioned.

"Yes you." Logan said pointing at him. "Are you the one that allowed her to do such a spell?"

"One that hurt her like this." Lucas finished

"N-no," the former Professor stuttered, "We didn't even know she knew this kind of magic." He said swallowing the lump in his throat. "If we knew she was practicing the dark arts we would have stopped her."

"I'm sure you would have tried but she can be hell when she wants something." Said the smooth voice from the hallway. All heads turned towards the door. James Hobbs stood leaning against the frame, Annabelle Twerly stood behind him.

"Boys I do hope you are being nice to our guest and not accusing him of the state of our sweet Hermione's injures." He said with his right eyebrow raised. "I believe you owe Mr. Lupin and apology." The boys stared dumbly at each other. "Now and that's an order!" He barked at them.

"We're sincerely sorry, Mr. Lupin." Logan started in a sarcastic tone

"We do hope you forgive us," Lucas finished in the same tone as his brother.

"It was a mistake I'm sure I would have done the same." Remus said ignoring their tone.

"Now boys you and Annabelle will be giving Remus a tour of the house, while Hermione and myself will be in my office we have things to discuss. I do not want to be interrupted is that clear?" James asked, the other three nodded. He pushed off from the wall walked over to Hermione taking the box from her and offering her his arm. "Shall we go then?"

"Of course. Remus I should be back in an hour or two, do enjoy yourself. Oh and Annabelle make sure the boys don't kill him." She said with a smile.

"I will Hermione. It's nice to see you again. We'll talk later." Annabelle said with a nod.

Once James office was warded and had the proper silence charms spelled upon them she broke into a laugh. She slummed down into one of the leather armchairs clutching her middle. "Did you see Remus' face? I thought he was going to piss himself. That was too funny." Hermione looked over to James and saw his stony expression. "What's wrong?"

"Are you that content in killing yourself?" He raged. "What do you think you were doing putting yourself at risk like that? First the department of mysteries, going back to your parents house and then this," he jested to her face and body, "I am the one that you came to when you found the spell, do you think I don't know about the side effects." His left hand came up and ran wearily down his face. "The pact needs you and so do I. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you teaching and even mediating between the pups and me."

Hermione sighed and got up moving over James. "I'm not dead I still have a heart beat and I needed to save Draco, he was either going to be dead or be a living veggie. I love you guys and yes after I found out Sirius died I wanted to die to." She said hanging her head. "But Sirius would not want that and he wouldn't have want Draco dead either."

"I still don't like it and I still don't like you being in the same house as the Order. They are dangerous for you."

"Thats why I'm here so you and the Order can talk." She smiled at him.

"I don't want talk to the Order, Remus or Dumbledore" He said gruffly.

"Really well I was thinking that since they have been after you and the pact for so long, that you have something to bargain with." She said with a smirk.

"What?"

"You can get the pups that need it in to Hogwarts, or at least try. Ever since the werewolves registration act of 1984 they have been keeping all werewolves out of schools but it's really up to the board of governors and the Headmaster. If the Headmaster wants you so bad he can make it happen." James stood there in a stunned silence. "I'll take the silence as a 'Hermione you are a genius'."

"Genius, yes. That was brilliant I love it." He said kissing her head.

"Lets get down to the details shall we."

"On one condition before the meeting you have to tell the order about what happened at least with your parents. The pact do not like the order and hold a grudge for not getting you out of that situation. You know how they act it will come out you might as well spare your friends some confusion if it happens in the meeting."

"James," She shook her head. "I cant do that, I've kept this for a reason."

"At least think about it. All secrets do get spilled eventually."

"All right I'll think about," She with a slight shrug. "But no promises."

Hours later Hermione headed up to her room only to find some one already in it. "You know I love you but my dream guy so does not have platinum blonde hair." She said crawling in to bed next to him "What you doing up and in my bed?"

"Waiting for you, I wanted to see if you were all right and with how everyone is treating you…" he trailed off.

"Yeah I'm the outsider know I believe they keep wondering about all the other secrets I've been hiding from them. Well tomorrow should be educational." She said with a sigh placing her head on Draco's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"James wants me to tell everyone about my parents and well its going to be hard."

"You don't have to do it. Screw him"

She laughed. "Oh how I wish I could say that but he's right they need to know and maybe it will help ease the awkwardness around here."

"Highly doubtful but you can try." He said kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep"

"I will." She replied back with a smile "And your staying in here right because I don't think I would be able to sleep with out my best friend to keep the nightmares at bay."

"Of course." And with that said all you could hear was the evening out of both their breathing as the drifted of to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Draco, Silk Shirts and the Problems They Cause**

**By: Scarypoppins**

Hermione woke up to a quite knocking on the door, after a moment she heard the voice behind the knocker.

"Hermione, are you awake yet, Ron's still in our room still ranting and raving about you and what you apparently have done." The teenagers voice chuckled a little as he thought about the red head pacing up and down the path between the two beds. "I swear he's gone a little mental." The doorknob turned slightly and the raven-haired boy poked his head through the crack in the door. "Hermione?"

'Harry, SHIT' She thought to herself as she looked over to the blonde boy cuddled up next to her. She closed her eyes waiting for the yell of Harry's voice. Of course she didn't have to wait long till he yell.

"Malfoy! What is he doing here, in your BED Hermione?" The boys voice was raised and his face was flushed with anger.

When Hermione felt Draco move closer to her on the edge of walking up she new this was not going to be good. "Hmm, Love you were so good last night." Draco then proceeded to move his hand so slip around her waist. When she looked down him she saw the slight smirk playing on his face, it seemed he was awake after all and wanted to mess up her life.

"WHAT?" Harry yell still in the doorway.

Hermione sighed and slapped Draco in the head. "Not funny smartass."

"Funny I have no idea what you're talking about, Love." He said with a smile and then turned to look at Harry. "Oh, Potter, didn't know we had company."

"Look Harry it's not was you think," She started with a sigh and heaved herself up to a standing position. Wincing when she moved up to face and hand to clutch the night stand for balance. Guess she wasn't fully recovered from the spell backlash and being out last night didn't help. "No, no, I'm fine," She help up her hand to Harry who had taken a few steps in her direction when he saw her wince. "Just the back lash, nothing more." She walked a few steps over to him to prove it but failed miserably when he had to come over to support her. "Or not."

"Potter lets get her down to Severus, he'll know what to do." Draco said standing on her other said. Harry nodded ignoring his anger at him.

"Guys, really this is the same as it was yesterday. I'll be fine as the day moves on." She sighed yet again, already this was turning out to be a horrible day and just think what she had to do later at the Order meeting just made her more determined to show a strong front.

The boys that actually cared for her well being were not going to let this supposable strong front fool them and have her ending up in more pain in the end. "No, Severus will want to know about this you know that Love."

"Yes Hermione even though I hate the guy he does know what is best for your health."

Then they did something that she most certainly would have past out from if she wasn't already at the risk of being whisked of to Severus or worse Poppy. They looked at each other, nodded once and then turned to her and said together, "Please?" They then ended it each wearing on their face a pitiful puppy dog faces with pouty lips and all.

Them working together was what did her in, and to be honest the faces were just to scary to stare at any longer. "Fine but at least let me get dressed."

"Do you want help, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Want? No. Actually need? Then yes." Hermione huffed. "Harry can you get me the dark blue silk shirt that's hanging in the closet, I'm in need of some comfort today. Oh and a pair of blue jeans please." She called after him as he left her in Draco's company and head for the closet. "Draco help me with my shirt and pants."

He nodded and to the ends of the t-shirt she hand on and lifted it up, luckily she always wore a tank top and bra underneath her shirts. "Why does Potter get a 'can you' and 'please' and I get a command." Draco mumbled to what he thought was him self but still Hermione heard him.

"Because Draco, dear, you will do what ever I say even if it's a command or not. Harry well we are on rocky terms right know and your little trick did not help." She said as he tossed the shirt in the corner.

"I'm sorry love its just Potter and Wesley have been so bad to you these last few days." He claimed as the reason as he moved down her black shorts.

"Oh really and it has nothing to do with," She paused leaning over so her lips were hovering by his ear. " Your crush on him."

He was going to reply when Harry emerged from the closet holding up the dark blue shirt. "Isn't this Sirius'?' He asked but stopped mid step and his face flushed again. Hermione looked between herself and Draco and realized how close they were, how Draco after she stepped out of her pants placed his hands on her hips steading her. Well to Draco and her it was just him trying to steady her to anyone else it would look like something intimate was happening.

'Crap,' she thought to herself ' This is really not the day for me.'

"Harry its not what it looks like." Hermione said. "I know your confused as to why Draco's in my room but really it was as simple as I had a nightmare and I woke Draco up and he decided to stay in here to keep me calm." Not the complete truth but a little white lie never hurt anyone.

"Really, so if I believe you. That's great your not sleeping with Draco but what about Sirius Hermione." He gestured to the shirt he held in his hand. "This is Sirius' shirt, I know it this be cause it was one of his favorites. Why would you have it if you weren't sleeping with him, my fucking godfather Hermione!"

Hermione was a little dazed and didn't completely understand how her having a shirt could mean she and Sirius apparently had some horrid affair, but she shook her head trying to clear it. "Yes its Sirius', I have a couple of his thing and even some gifts he gave me like my robe from yesterday, but he gave them to me around Christmas holiday this past year."

"You weren't even here for Christmas holidays you were with your parents." Harry raged out at her.

"Not for the whole holiday Potter you want to know why? She was, OWW!" He said as he clutched his knee that Hermione had just kicked him. She wanted to tell Harry herself when she told everyone, when she was fully dress and not about to cry like she was at that moment.

"What? What was he going to say Hermione?" Harry asked again his voice still raged.

"What is going on in here? I can here all of you yelling down in the Kitchen." Molly asked as she opened the door. Molly's eyes went wild as she took in Hermione's scantily clad figure. Her eyes then narrowed in on Draco's hands that he had placed around her waist again when she started to tremble. "What is this? Hermione? Harry? Mr. Malfoy?"

"You want to know what's going on. I'll tell you, she's sleeping with Draco just like she was sleeping with Sirius. I didn't think Snape or Ron when they suggest the idea but now." He trailed of shaking his head. "I believe your just like Ron said a GOLDDING WHORE, that was only after a part of Sirius money. Looks like you got it." Throwing the shirt at Hermione. "I can't believe we ever trusted you." He hissed at her as he stormed out of the room

Hermione collapsed into a heap of sobs in Draco's chest as Molly stared at the two. "Hermione you need to get yourself put together and get to the dinning room we all need to have a talk."

Draco saw that Hermione's eyes were turning into a dark brown almost black and knew that Hermione was going to go off pretty soon. "Mrs. Weasley you have to leave now!"

Molly shouted her reply; "I'm not leaving you two alone in this house. You two have been having sex under our very noises"

"He said get out." Hermione said in a cool and calm voice as she had now stop crying and was now looking at Mrs. Weasley with a glint in her eyes. "So I suggest you LEAVE" She said as she raised her hand and pushed Molly in the wall opposite. She turned to Draco and tilted her head slightly to the left, "Would you like to join her."

"This isn't you, come one Hermione compartmentalize." Draco said as he tried to touch her arm.

Hermione froze her eyes going from his arm to his eye and suddenly he was up against the wall levitating a few feet off the ground. "Don't ever touch me!" She yelled. Her anger was soon distracted as people crowed around the open door looking in.

"What is going on? Hermione?" Remus asked as he attempted to step through the door.

"No Don't" Draco yelled, but it was to late Remus was already on the floor dazed. It seemed Hermione had put up a barrier on the door that would shock anyone that attempted to get in. "Hermione what are you doing take down the barrier before they get hurt."

"Oh I don't think you have to worry about their safety, maybe you should be worrying about yours." She said her hand raised, ready to put a final blow on him.

"You want to hurt me then fine do it, hell kill me even but you know what Sirius would say about you right know. He would be devastated at how you are acting. I'm glad he died he would much rather be dead then watching you do this to your self."

"No" She said with a shake of her head.

"Yes he would and you know it. He hated when you would get this way. Why do think he taught you how to block it? He didn't want you to become like his family, like mine, like Bellatrix."

"Stop it, Stop it, Stop it." She screamed. Her chest heaved up and down as she panted. "He loved me." She said in a small whisper.

"He did love you, just not the darkness you created within you." He watched as his best friend finally slipped to the floor unconscious and he slammed to the ground himself.

He crawled over to her even though his body was protesting the whole way. "Hermione, you were never this bad." He said running a hand through her now black hair. Draco quickly turned towards the people looking in at them. "Get Severus and the Headmaster now!" He commanded them. "She needs a pepper up potion before her body completely shuts down on her."

"But the barrier?" Molly questioned hesitantly placing her hand up to the opening.

"It was gone the second she passed out. Just please do it we can't have her in another coma." Molly quickly nodded and went to find whom Draco had directed her to. The others all took a step into the room which became crowed fast considering the others where; Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Remus who had woken up.

"What happened to her?" Ron asked with a horrified look upon his face.

"Just help me get her on the bed will you," Draco barked out at him. "She's not some animal to stare at."

They placed her on the bed Draco sitting beside her, his hand pushing back hair that was sticking to her forehead. "Where the hell is Severus, she needs the pepper up potion now."

"I'm right here," Severus stated as he pushed his way into the room. "Lift her head up and open her mouth." He said as he placed the vile on her lips and tipped it forward, spilling it into her mouth. He gently massaged her throat with his fingertips so the liquid could pass through. "What's happened Draco?"

"She lost control for a couple minutes."

"She lost control, this is dark Draco look at her." He said gesturing to her body. Hermione state did frighten almost everyone in the room; her once honey brown hair that used to be a few inches past her shoulders now was jet black and hit her mid back, her skin was almost translucent. "I knew she was practicing the dark arts but for how long? This looks like the side effects of someone that has been practicing their whole life."

"I don't know, she never told me how much of the dark arts she dived into. I don't even think Sirius knew." Draco said. "He did teach her the beginning of stages of occlumency, compartmentalizing. Today something set her off though." He said glaring at Harry where he stood across the room.

"What happen to cause such a drastic change." Severus asked glancing between the two.

"He called her a whore sir, said she was just after Sirius money and that she had basically betray everyone."

"Are you that much of a dunderhead Potter?" Severus said his fist clenched by his sides. "You have no clue what trouble you have just caused for her."

"Severus, Lets me see what I can do before we reprimand the poor boy. After all till tonight it is only us three that know about her situation." Albus Dumbledore said as he made his way in to the room with Molly behind him. "If you would all leave us, I'm sure we will see you at the meeting tonight." They all nodded and left except for Harry and Ron.

"She's our friend we want to know what's going on." Ron said crossing his arms refusing to move.

"Severus, it might be good to tell them ahead of the meeting so she doesn't have more to explain to night." Albus calmly explained placing a hand on his shoulder. "Would either of you like to start or should I?"

"Its pretty simple idiots," Draco spat out as he ran a hand through Hermione's hair. "This is the side effect of using the Dark Arts."

"She used the dark arts once to save your life. You don't look like her, never had a freak out like her. Are you telling us that you've never did a dark spell before?" Harry said his face red with anger.

"Yes I've done a spell once or twice but that was it, the spells I did were low level. She has been practicing since second year and she's been doing advance dark magic, almost as dark as my father's." Draco said glaring at the boys in front of them.

"Why…how…when…?" Ron sputtered out.

"Lets start with when, she started in second year. Why, to save your asses. If the same thing from first year happened with the Dark Lord, she would be able to defend you two a little better if she was fighting with the same spells that he knew. And how, well you know Hermione, if she wants something bad enough she can get it." Draco said annoyed with the two. Really he knew that Harry and Ron barely knew anything real about Hermione, they only saw what she wanted them to see.

"Enough will the gabbing, Albus if you will," He motioned his hand to Hermione's body." We need to diagnose her magical core she how far the dark magic has spread."

The headmaster nodded and preformed the fairly complex spell. A black glow rose up from Hermione's chest to the Headmasters wand. The there boys looked back and forth from the two men to the black glowing string like substance.

"Impossible," Severus whispered.

"I'm guessing that's not what you were hoping for." Ron said scratching the back of his neck. Severus snapped his head over to Ron but before he could reply Harry steeped in.

"What does that mean? Is she in any danger?" Harry asked.

It was a moment before the Headmaster finally ended the spell and turned to the rest of the people in the room. "It seems that Miss. Granger, Hermione, has a core darker then even Lord Voldemort." He said gravely.

**A/N" Okay so I know the ending is kinda confusing and doesn't make a lot of sense right know but it will trust me it involves the wolves and a prophecy. So YAY. REVIEW PLEASE! And give me your thoughts on what to do in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:Evil or ...?**

**By: Scarypoppins**

Hermione knew exactly what had happen because she woke up exactly how she did all the other times, with a foggy memory, a pounding headache and her body humming from the residual dark magic. She had have several what she called slip ups in her years of 'practicing' the arts, a few even in Hogwarts, but none had left this feeling with in her, the high of adrenaline that when mixed with magic just gave you a terrific feeling. Hermione could understand how people like the Dark Lord could get addicted to this power rush.

She curled up on her side and was met with a familiar body of her best friend, because of the residual magic rushing in her veins she could tell it was Draco with out even opening her eyes. The magic would heighten your senses for a short period of time for a few hours if not a day. It was an added bonus to partaking in the arts. "Draco," She let out in a low whisper, "I did it again didn't I?" She asked even though she new the answer to the question.

"Yes love, you did," He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," She mumbled burring her head in his chest. "Did I hurt you this time?" The thing Hermione always hated about losing control like that is never being able to remember what happen.

"Not really, you just bounced me around the wall. You did slam Mrs. Weasley in to a wall and zapped Remus pretty bad." He explained. "I think some of them might have pissed their pants watching you."

"You mean everyone saw me?" She questioned finally opened her eyes. "That's just lovely, now they think I'm even more of a fuck up."

"Hey now," Draco said pulling him and Hermione in a sitting position. "You are not a fuck up and you know that. If they want to believe it than screw them you have Severus and me on your side, always love. Remember that."

Hermione nodded looking down. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Why in world is my hair black and how did it get this long!" She exclaimed picking up a piece of her hair and showing it to him as if he was blind.

Draco chuckled, "I can see it just fine, and it changed during your little episode it has yet to change back." He then twirled a piece around his index finger. "I have to say I kind of like it."

She swatted his hand away. "How long do you think it will last?"

"The Headmaster and Severus were not sure. Actually they wanted me to get them when you woke up. You get dress I'll find my godfather and old gramps."

"Draco," She warned." Don't call him that."

"What he's like a hundred and fifty years old it's not my fault." Draco said heading to the door.

"Just don't say it to his face please." She said shaking her head and moving to the closet.

She changed quickly into the jeans and Sirius dark blue silk shirt that harry had thrown a tantrum about earlier. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, it seemed that her hair wasn't the only thing that had change her eyes had became darker to where you could barely tell if it they were dark brown or black. She really hope they where just a really dark brown, it would be less creepy in her mind. It didn't just stop at that her skin also seemed several shades paler almost sickly translucent. She shuttered as she looked at her reflection, she wished that this were a glamour but she knew it wasn't this was who she was, her true self and it made her sick.

She turned around at the sound of a knock on the door and knew it was Draco returning with Severus and the Headmaster. This time it wasn't the heightened senses it was the fact that she knew no one would want to see her after this whole ordeal, after they had witnessed her going off the edge. What unnerved her was that this was something she couldn't control; even when she tried her hardest she could barely mange to keep it under control. Even if she like the magic high afterwards the complete draw back of no control always killed the majority of her high anyway. She was too much of a good-hearted person for the magic to corrupt her completely.

"Come in," Hermione yelled as she placed her self on the bed, this conversation was going to be hell not only on her but on Severus too. She wasn't a fool; she knew he was her age when he got into the dark arts. He started to practice because of Lucius and all of the other Slytherin convincing him it was such a great idea, now he regrets it. Her and Severus, the week after he had found out about her practicing arts had discussed its dangers and even its advantages it the world of magic. Hermione had been ecstatic to talk to someone about this; even Sirius would have trouble talking about this topic because of his family. When they had this talk she had questioned him about the slytherins and if their parents where also teaching them the dark arts or if it was a personal choice. The Death Eater parents have been apparently pushing him to teach their children the arts and he refused telling them it was to dangerous to teach at Hogwarts with Dumbledore around. In reality it was because he wouldn't damage these children like these men had done to him, at least with out telling him all of the side effects that can come practicing even in just the first few years.

"The dungeon bat and gramps are here, milady." Draco said with a sweeping bow in her direction.

"Draco Malfoy, what did I tell you!" She reprimanded. "I'm sorry, he never listens." She smiled at Severus and Professor Dumbledore. "So what can I do for you gentlemen." She said with a polite smile on her face.

"Ms. Granger, you should be worrying about your self, that was a brilliant show you put on earlier. You have an amazing talent it seems." The Headmaster said entering the room.

"Talent! That was not talent that was me losing control." She hissed at him.

"Ms. Granger, Severus said that Draco had told him you had been learning the dark arts since your Second year is that true?" He asked ignoring her.

"I don't understand how this has anything to do with how I lost control of my magic." She said flopping down on her back.

"This has everything to do with losing control. Your magic has been growing and advancing, you have been becoming powerful Hermione, because of the magic." Severus commented.

"I'm not that powerful." She said with a shrug.

"Your magical core argues with you on that. " Draco said sitting next to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a confused look on her face. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Albus did a spell to look a your magic core, the results where, frankly disturbing." Severus said, "It seems your magical core is black."

"No one has ever had a black core before. Its not possible." She said with a shake of her head. "You did the spell wrong or there was something that happened to disrupt the spell and have a fucked up reading be cause this can not be happening."

"Hermione you know that, the reading was fine but if you wish for Albus to do the test again I'm sure he will." Severus said.

"No, no your right." She said standing up and starting to pace. "Who else knows?" She asked in mid pace.

"Harry and Ron where in the room when the Headmaster did the spell." Draco provided for her.

"Where you that stupid to actually let them stay to see the results." Hermione raged. "They are not going to keep this to themselves especially after what happened this morning and with my little episode," She shook her head. "No you have to use a memory charm on them."

"Ms. Granger, do you really believe that's necessary." Dumbledore asked almost appalled at her suggestion.

"Yes, you will do it if we want to keep this to ourselves till we know what the hell is going on with everything. I may cast dark spells but I do it with a good heart and I do it for the light side, as you well know. I am not a dark witch at heart no matter what the bloody spell said." She said with a slight chill in her voice.

Dumbledore nodded, "I'll go find the boys then. The meeting will start in an hour."

"I'll go with you headmaster they might not be exactly be willing to have their memories wiped." Draco commented and fallowed the headmaster out.

Hermione flopped back down onto the bed. "This is bad isn't." She sighed. "No don't answer that, I know its bad. Fuck. Fuck, FUCK!"

"Its not that bad, Hermione." Severus said sitting down next to her. "Not everyone has a pure core or even light. "

"That's all jolly well and good but we are not talking about a tainted core we are talking about pure dark magic." She said laying her head down on his thigh. "Am I pure evil?" She asked out loud.

"Don't ever say that. You are not evil and I have not seen any proof that you will ever be. You have a kind heart and care more about other people like Draco and myself then you care about yourself. That is not evil, Hermione." He said stroking her now black hair.

"Thank you Severus." She said with a slight smile. "Can you stay here with me, till the meeting. I don't want to be alone right know."

"Of course, do you want Draco to come back." Severus asked.

"No, he's fine where he is. I would rather you stay with me for awhile." Hermione said and Severus just nodded. A confortable silence surrounded the room as they sat there, her head laying in his lap and his hand running through her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so I know its been awhile since I've updated. Bad Scarypoppins, Bad. It just took me twenty tries to actually get this chapter to something that I was willing to be put with the story. I still don't know how I feel about it yet. **

**As always tell me what you think, if you hated it or loved it. And tell me what you think this story needs.**

**Thank you all for putting up with my delayed updates.**

**Scarypoppins.**

**Chapter Eight: Telling of the Secrets**

**By: Scarypoppins**

Hermione travel down the worn staircase, she had her right hand tucked in to the crook of Severus arm. This was her worst nightmare, these people, her second family finding out about all of her secrets. These secrets she never wished to burden anyone with.

Draco met them at the bottom, his jaw clenched. "Are you aright?" She questioned putting a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"No these people are complete and under shitheads. The things they are saying about you are ridiculous. Apparently you are going to be the next dark mistress."

"Draco," She scolded. "Do not call them that they are still apart of my family even if they hate me right now."

"No Hermione, he is correct. If they are acting like shitheads then they deserve to be called on it." Severus said calmly. "These people have no clue who you are or what you can do. They make quick judgments and assumptions. To make them on someone as close to them and you are, is as Draco said ridiculous."

"But…" Hermione tried to continue but was interrupted by Severus speaking.

"But nothing, Hermione." He stated," stop making excuses because they do not deserve the effort. These people are shitheads." It took one look between Draco and Hermione for both of them to brake down laughing. "What is it? Why are you laughing?"

It took a moment for Hermione to catch her breath before she answered, "Severus never ever say that word again, it just sounded to wrong coming from your mouth."

"Shitheads." He exclaimed smirking at them. "Alright that's enough of that lets go in before they come searching for us."

Hermione nodded and lead they way into the room. When she entered a hush fell over the Order till Dumbledore stood from his seat and gestured to Hermione to take his seat at the head of the table.

"Thank you Headmaster." She settled down in to the chair. She had McGonagall on the right and Madeye Moody to the left. She looked around the table and noticed something she thought odd. "Headmaster are the boys and Ginny not going to be sitting in on this meeting."

"Of course they are not going to be sitting in on this meeting. This is an order meeting. Them and you should be nowhere near this room right know." Molly claimed.

Hermione turned towards Draco ignoring Molly and said, "Please can you find them and bring them here. They need to hear this to." Draco nodded and fallowed her order leaving the room.

She turned back to Molly. "I belong in this meeting since for today I will be running it. Do you not wish to know how I, as everyone in this room is claiming, became the next dark mistress?" The room was encased in silence till the four teenagers came in.

"Thank you Draco," She said. "Sit down please and I will start."

"Why are you running this meeting?" Questioned Harry.

"Because I'm going to be telling my history, a history that only three people in this room know. So if I am to begin there is going to be several rules about this meeting. When I start I will not tolerate interruptions, do you understand me?" She did not wait of protest and continued, "I hate that I have to share this with you but the Headmaster believes it will benefit me in the long run."

And with that said, she went on to explain her whole history from the time she got her Hogwarts letter to the beginning of her fifth year. She went through her friendship with Sirius and Draco. She refused to tell them about her rape, she didn't want to hurt these people, her real family. When she was done with the past five years she heard a chair slide back. When she looked up from the spot on the table she had decided to study through out her story, she found Harry standing.

"Why didn't you tell us, or at least me? You knew what I went though at my uncles. I would have understood." Harry rushed out off the room upset.

"I should go talk to him." Hermione made a move to stand but was stilled by a hand on her shoulder. She turned and found Draco standing over her.

"I'll go, stay and finish telling them about tomorrow." Draco said squeezing her shoulder and walking in the same direction that Harry had walked off.

"Tomorrow? What is happening tomorrow?" Molly question.

"Last night Remus and I made a trip to a few friends of mine, they will be joining us tomorrow." Hermione stated. "They are to be treated with respect."

"Just who are these friends of yours? We can't just let anyone into the Headquarters." Moody growled out.

"James Hobbs and his pack are not just anyone. I have been told that the Order has been looking to make an alliance will them." Hermione said glaring at Moody. "I am not that moronic to just let anyone through that door."

"Lets talk about how you learned advance Dark Magic?" He fired back at her.

"I learned the magic by books. Some books came from Hogwarts, specifically from the Room Of Requirement." She sighed. "But those books were just beginner level. The more advance books, I have gotten from a friend of mine overseas. Once he learned what I was doing he was quite pleased to lend a helping hand."

"Who is this friend of yours? Do they know of the Order?" Remus asked.

"No they do not know of the Order but they do know that I am a part of the fight against the Dark Lord. His name is Viktor," She paused rubbing her temple trying easy the tension in her head, but she didn't have a chance to continue as some one started to talk.

"Viktor Krum, bloody hell, I knew he was bad for you. Didn't I tell you in forth year?" Ron shouted from across the room, his face flushing in anger.

"Viktor is not a bad person at all, he has been a great support in my education of the dark arts. " Hermione took a sip of her tea glancing around the table. "Viktor is also a great help in learning how fare the Dark Lord has spread his ruling."

"What do you mean by spreading?" Question Arthur.

Hermione laughed bitterly. "Do you really believe that Hogwarts is the only school he is trying to get future Death Eaters from?" She scoffed. "Viktor has heard from many of his school friends about strange dark wizards showing up meeting with the new Headmaster. Several of his friends have been approached about meeting with the higher ups in the Dark Lord's ranks."

"He told you about this? Why should we believe what he says?" Moody asked.

"Viktor and his family may study the Dark arts but they are not dark wizards. He and his family support the fight for the light. He wishes to protect his family and friends from the violence that this war will cause the magical community." She shrugged her shoulders. "If you wish Headmaster, I can setup a meeting between Viktor and his family during the school year."

"I believe that would be acceptable." The Headmaster nodded. "I believe we should break for lunch, if you would get the boys, Miss Granger."

Draco followed Harry all the way into the Black family library. He had to stifle a laugh as he found the boy sulking in an armchair by the fire. He quickly took the seat across from the sulking boy.

"You should know by now not to anger or upset Hermione. She takes what you have to say to heart." Draco said glancing at the boy. "You are like a brother to her, do you seriously not see why should want to hide this from you?" He question him.

"If I'm such a brother to her then why did she hide it from me, and more importantly why did she tell you?" Harry asked not turning his head form the fire.

"She didn't tell me nor did she tell Sirius, we found out ourselves. Sirius saw bruises and I could just tell." Draco let out a heavy sigh.

"How did you know?" Harry questioned.

"I knew because I went though somewhat of the same thing growing up." Draco said. "Except I grew up in a family where instead of throwing fists they would throw dark curses."

"Your parents would curse you as a kid?" Harry question. "That's absurd."

"It isn't that uncommon for children raised in dark families to face the end of their parents wand a few times." He shrugged his shoulders. "Its not as bad once you get used to it. You tend to get numb to pain."

"Did Hermione ever get numb to the pain?" Harry asked.

"I believe she got used to the beatings she would get during the summer, but then came this Christmas holiday. She couldn't be numb to the pain her father cause her." He clenched his fists in anger. "Her father is a monster equal to my father with all that he has done to her."

"This is the second time you brought up the Christmas holidays. What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"It is not my secret to tell you, I know you want to protect her but she wishes that some aspects of her past stay hidden."

"It seems you have learned your lesson." Hermione smiled as both of the boys jumped in their chairs. She took a seat on the last remaining armchair against the window. "Harry if you truly wished to know what happened I will tell you, but only you."

"I would like to know, please Hermione." Harry pleaded.

"It is not pretty but if you wish to know I will of course tell you. After I had gotten back home from the train I was forcefully locked into the basement. It was two days latter that the door was unlocked and a family friend came down the stairs. He ripped my clothing off of my body and he forced him self on me. It happened several time though out the week, till Sirius found out something was wrong. He took me to a friend of his, a healer that he knew from the Order. " She looked down at her hands watching them tremble. "I would surely be dead if it wasn't for him, by my parent's hand or by my own. Sirius helped me to fade my memories of tat night, I do not know what I would be like if I still had those memories' in the front of my thoughts." She glance and Harry and then to Draco. " I do not want to be pitted or be treated like I am a piece of glass. I can get over this in time it will just take awhile."

"I-I don't know what to say," Harry said braking the silence. "I'm sorry you had to tell me."

"Don't be sorry, now you know one of the secrets I have to keep." Hermione smiled sadly at him

"You don't have to hide this, you should tell the Order they will protect you." Harry said moving over to her armchair.

Hermione laughed. " I don't need protection Harry, I do know how to protect myself and I will not let myself get into another situation like that." Hermione laughed. "I did not learn dark magic for the hell of it, Harry. I learned so I could protect myself." She sighed getting up, "I believe that it is time to get back to the meeting." She said gesturing to the doorway. " I still have to tell everyone that the wolves are coming tomorrow."

"Wait, what wolves?" Harry asked fallowing the two out the door.

"You'll see Harry, you'll see." Hermione said over her shoulder.

"Now that we have everyone back we will continue, Hermione if you would." The Headmaster said sitting down in his seat.

"Yes, thank you. " Hermione replied. "I believe it is time to go over the ground rules for tomorrow. These people do not react well with people not belonging to their pack. They do not do well with people judging them for what they are. No snide comments about them being wolves. The most important thing to remember is that they will have just gone through a transformation. They will be irritable and also protective of their pack members, this includes me. Say what you will before they get here behind my back or not. When they get here you will have to watch what you say around them. They will not even sit down with you if they believe you wish any of them harm." Hermione said will a cool voice.

She knew that the Order members had been talking about her quite rudely but she had chosen to ignore it. This would not go over well with James and the pack; they believed her to be part of their packed and would not stand by listing to people bad mouth her.

"They will be arriving tomorrow evening before dinner." She turned to the Headmaster and smiled. "I believe that is all for today." She waited for his nod before she got up and ventured off to the library. It was her intention to spend the rest of the day curled up in one of the overstuffed armchairs getting lost in a fictional world. She did not wish to say and answer several of the questions she new where lingering in peoples minds. All Hermione wished was to be left alone for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Meeting the Family

By: Scarypoppins

Hermione sighed nervously fixing the non-existence wrinkles in her emerald sundress. In just a few short hours her two worlds were going to colloid, a thing that she had never expected to happen. Her two surrogate families were going to meet each other. She was completely terrified that once they all sat down together a fight would brake out between the two groups. The wolves didn't get along with most people it was a miracle that the pact had accepted her even if she was making a potion they depended on.

She looked down at herself; she had picked out a simple sundress that fell just above her knees and a pair of plain black sandals. She needed to look at least some what well put together, she believed that the Order would take any sign of weakness as evidence that she couldn't handle the pressure of being a member and look at her as a child once again. Today was to prove herself in the eyes of the Order, not that she desperately needed the Order to approve of her for her plan to work but it would make the execution much easier then if they believed her to be an outsider.

A small creek sounded behind her and pulled Hermione from her thoughts, she turned around fast making the bottom of her dress flair up. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." Harry said with a small smile. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, Harry." She said returning the smile and moving to sit on the bed. "Join me wont you?" She asked patting the space next to her. Harry nodded and sat next to her. "What's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing after yesterday." Harry said.

"Just peachy," Hermione said bumping her shoulder into his with a small smile on her face.

"Really?" Harry question.

"Yes, I'm fine. No need to worry about me," She said with a smile. "Now I'm more worried with you and Draco having to share a room. How did that go last night?"

"It went rather well, we didn't fight at least." Harry said with a slight shrug.

"I would hope not, the two of you are very important to me and I would hate it if you two started fighting again."

"I believe that Draco and I will get along just fine, we are similar in many ways."

"Yes believe me I know how similar you two can be, you both are extremely stubborn at times." Hermione said with a small laugh.

"We are only stubborn when trying to protect the ones we care about. You have that same quality too." Draco said walking in from the doorway.

"Yes it must be why I get along with you two so well." Hermione said getting up and wrapping her arm through Draco's. "Are both of you ready for the meeting?"

"We would be if you gave us a little information on what to expect when they show up?" Draco said kissing her cheek.

Hermione raised her eyebrow in question. "They are just your ordinary run of the mill people." She said with a smile. "You will know soon enough, they should arrive with in a few hours."

"Hermione don't make us wait." Harry pleaded. "We want to know."

"Yes. Please, Hermione!" Draco joined in with the pleading.

"Sorry but no, you two will just have to suck it up and wait." Hermione said with a smirk placed on her mouth. She turned and bounced out her room leaving the two curious boys behind.

Hermione hummed into her tea as she stood in the library browsing the numerous shelves that covered the walls.

"Looking for a good book?" A familiar voiced asked from the doorway.

"When am I not looking for a good book?" Hermione questioned back, turning to the voice. "You look well, considering last night was the full moon."

"Yes, well I had to be healthy enough to make it to todays meeting now didn't I." Remus asked coming to stand next to her. "I've been meaning to speak with you."

"Oh really now?" She mussed taking a seat in one of the armchairs. "What did you wish to speak about?"

"As a child I heard of a prophecy that gave hope of a united future to all magic creatures." Remus replied, choosing to walk around the library instead of sitting.

"Really?" Hermione questioned. "And why did this prophesy give you such hope?"

"It gave me hope because it spoke of a Queen coming into power uniting all creatures and creating a community that made everyone equal." He said glancing at Hermione.

"Intriguing," She said taking a sip from her tea. "But what does it have to do me?"

"You are the Queen that the prophecy speaks of." Remus claimed.

"Oh I highly doubt it, you know I don't put much believe in prophecies." Hermione said sighing. "I am no Queen."

"Don't doubt yourself, Hermione. You have power that is beyond anyone the Order has ever dealt with and the will to unite all creatures."

"I have never doubted myself, but I do not believe that one person will unite all magical creatures, as much as I might hope it to be true." She said with a slight smile. "I am sorry to disappoint you."

"I am not disappointed. I still believe you to be the one, but I will not press the subject."

"The pack will be here soon lets get down to the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley has been in there cooking a feast for the guest, lets grab a snack before they get here." Hermione said standing smiling at Remus.

"She will give us hell if she sees us." Remus said with a smile.

"We will just have to make sure she doesn't see us." Hermione said with a laugh and fallowed Remus out of the room.

Draco and Harry's heads fallowed Hermione as she paced the small room up and down rapidity. She had been at it since she had arrived in the room they were sharing with a hand full of cookies. She had shoved the cookies at the two confused boys and started rant to herself as she paces.

"Do you think we should be worried about her?" Draco asked as he took a bite from the cookie in his hand. "Maybe she finally went over the deep-end." He theorized.

"No," Harry said shaking his head, "She's like this when she's nervous. You should have seen her before the OWLS, she petrified some of the first years with her hair zapping." Harry said nodding towards Hermione. "If you look closely you'll see little sparks coming from her hair."

"I thought I was just imagining that." The slytherin said with a small laugh. "Why is she so nervous its not like the wolves are going to attack us the minute they walk though the door, right?"

"Its not the wolves attacking that I'm worried about, they have a very strong and stubborn Alpha and if he feels threated he will not hesitate in leaving." Hermione said flopping herself on the bed next to the two young men.

"Ah," Draco exclaimed, "You are afraid the Order will screw up in the meeting somehow."

"Mostly, yes. I don't think they would do it on purpose but…" She trailed off.

"They tended to be hot headed." Harry finished for her. "But you'll have Draco and I there to help with any problems that arise."

"And Uncle Sev, you know he will help if something goes wrong tonight." Said Draco with a smile and his face. "It will be just fine."

"Thanks," She said reaching up and tugging both of them in to a tight embrace. "It's just been a rough couple of days." She said finally getting up. "We better get down there, they should bee here any minute."

Hermione's predictions on how the meet would go couldn't have been more wrong. It seemed that the two groups of people she considered family got along rather well. She sat at the dinner table watching the interaction between the two groups. Annabelle sat near Remus and Tonks discussing the differences in many packs. Ron, Harry and Ginny sat with Brandon telling him about the past year that he had missed at Hogwarts. Lucas and Logon sat next to the Weasley twins; it didn't take a genius to know that the conversation was about pranks and past mischief.

The only problem was the two men seated on either side of her. It seemed that Potion Master and the pack leader did not get along with each other. She had felt the tension build since the minute James had stepped though the door and greeted her. James placing a large helping of food on her plate pulled her out of her thoughts, she raised an eyebrow in question.

"You have barely eaten anything, I will not have you starving yourself." James said gesturing to her plate.

"I am perfectly fine, do not concern yourself with my eating habits." Hermione snapped at him.

James' reply was cut of by a loud crying coming from a room above them, Brandon made to remove himself from the table to check on his brother, when Hermione shook her head and got up herself. "Don't worry I'll go get him," She said as she made her escape from the two pairs of concerned eyes. She knew that James was just worried about her state of mind after she had lost Sirius but he had no right to treat her like an insolent child.

As Hermione grew closer to the crying her mind cleared and focused on the small boy that was so upset. She entered her room with a smile upon her face "Now my dear boy, don't cry." She kneeled beside her bed where the small boy was laying.

"Myknee," Brody yelled reaching out for her.

She picked they boy up and kissed him on the forehead as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "Did you have a nice nap?" the boy nodded. "Do you want some food?"

"Yes, please" He said with a big smile.

"Lets head down then," She said matching his bright smile. "But there is a lot of people not just the pack, will you be good for me?" She questioned and Brody nodded. "Then lets go."

Hermione stopped just inside the door, "Everyone this is Brody, Brody this is my other Family." She said placing him in the seat she had emptied minutes ago. "I'm going to grab him a plate,"

She entered the kitchen nodding in greeting to Mrs. Weasley who was busy cleaning, "is it possible for me to grab a plate."

"Of Course my dear girl," Mrs. Weasley smiled at the girl. "I had wished to talk to you, I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Hermione questioned leaning against the counter.

"For not seeing what was happening, I should have known that something was wrong." Mrs. Weasley said looking down at her feet.

"There was nothing you could have done, my parents had become great at acting. No one saw what they where doing, and I was to terrified to speak up about it. You showed me that family isn't just about blood; you showed me what a true family is all about. You weren't just Ron's mother but I liked to think that you and all of the other Weasley's where my family in the wizarding world." Hermione grabbed Mrs. Weasley's hand and squeezed hopping to comfort the older women. "You are my only true mother figure I have in my life and I wouldn't change that for the world." She embraced the other women. "Thank you."

Note from the writer: So a new chapter yes I know its been awhile since I last updated, truly sorry about that. This chapter isn't very good but it has helped and inspired me so hopefully there will be more to come after this chapter. As always give me your thoughts and suggestions for the future chapters of this story.

-ScaryPoppins


	10. Authors Note

I have decided that I will be discontinuing all of my stories that I have previously written on fan fiction, but I am also going to be re-working and completely re-writing the previously titled story Moving Past Death. I have been thinking about doing this for the past few months, for many of my stories it has been over a year since I even updated most of the stories. I'm sorry for those of you that have been wait for me to update and complete these stories. A huge thank you to everyone that has been reading, following, and reviewing all of my stories.

-ScaryPoppins


End file.
